


My Ode to Luther

by Sanofi



Series: scribbles for self [1]
Category: Freddi Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Conveniently Absent Parents, F/M, First Time, I wrote this for myself, Karaoke, Kissing with Chocolate, Love Letters, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, my mom and friends said it's ok to upload this, neighbors abuse, potentially ruined childhood, this fic looked bigger on my phone, yet I wrote this badly I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi
Summary: When she finally decides to confess, she doesn't expect him to turn out at her home singing, eating junk food and abusing her decency.





	My Ode to Luther

Why, it's another day of school.  
I stand by my locker and watch a short blonde boy in a green t-shirt chat with a ginger girl, who was remarkably taller. If only the boy knew how I feel about him, he would be... disgusted -- last year on Valentine's Day, we've read our cards in class, and that's exactly the reaction he had while reading. No, I will never get him to like me. He only likes that girl; platonically, I mean.  
"You still all over Luther?" - my best friend asked, approaching me. - "I mean, I thought it was a one-time thing. And not that long."  
"Shh! Lydia, he's perfect," - I didn't want her to yell my crush's name while he is right next to us. Luckily, he didn't notice. - "His sense of humor is perfect, his voice is perfect, even his hairstyle is! If only we could have something..."  
Lydia scoffed.  
"Well, if that's what you call perfect... Just try to hit on Freddi next time, she is more... fine. And open."  
She left before I could tell her I have no control over this. I had more important things to do, anyway.  
I pulled out a piece of paper. A bit crumpled, but will have to do.  
That was my letter, and it was saying:  
"Dear Luther.  
I really admire you.  
I wish I had a friend like you... more than a friend.  
In fact, I am in love with you and I enjoy everything about you, especially your singing.  
You truly deserve to be treated like royalty.  
Love,  
Ikara"  
I am definitely going to give this to him. I don't care if he laughs at me. I just will.  
Before the last period, I had to search for Freddi since she I was too scared to give the note to Luther myself. The trickiest part is that she constantly hangs out with Luther and I cannot let him see that there's a love letter for him. Not yet.  
A few minutes of searching and I found her in the hallway near the cafeteria. And she was alone! Lucky me.  
I pulled out my love letter and handed it to her.  
"Can you give this to Luther, please?"  
"Aw," - Freddi said, examining the object. - "Is this a birthday card?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's the 1st of October. Luther has his birthday today," - Freddi explained patiently.  
How could I forget his birthday! Absolutely shocking.  
"I completely forgot!" - I quickly shoved half of me in a bag and pulled out some candy. - "Here, these are for his birthday. It's all I have. How could I forget..."  
Freddi smiled, took the candy and the note and rushed to class -- somehow, she always manages to do this without running in the halls. I did run to class, however.  
In the classroom, when everyone was on their seats but class hadn't started yet, I saw Freddi passing my stuff to Luther.  
"This is from another girl," - she said. - "Happy Birthday, Luther."  
The boy began to read my letter. It was very short, and yet by the time he finished, he looked quite confused and flustered.  
"Uh, Freddi?" - he mumbled. - "This is not a birthday ca--"  
"Attention, class!" - the class has begun."

After class I've gathered my things, but I couldn't gather my thoughts. What was I thinking? He obviously wouldn't like it. He doesn't like my stupid note, he doesn't like my stupid me, he's...  
"Goin' somewhere?"  
Luther!  
"Ikara, right? Is that yours?" - he pulled out a piece of paper. A bit crumpled. - "Gotta admit, a bit rubbish, but we can talk about it..."  
I could imagine just me and the boy of my dreams in an empty class, but not today. The class, indeed, was completely empty -- just me, Luther and Freddi, who stayed to do some extra credit work and was acting like she can't hear us.  
"I... Yes, this is my letter." - I finally put myself together, even though still blushing. - "I really love you."  
With a smug smirk, Luther was sitting on his chair like a darn king of that chair. He also was chewing something. I boldly assumed that it was my candy.  
"I see," - he said. - "You know what I like about you? Short and to the point, nothing sugary cute and sappy. And that last line!.. Say, why don't we talk about your feelings further... at your place."  
What?  
"I, uh... I mean, if you want to," - I started rambling, - "but my room is, er, kind of a mess."  
Holy mother of Jesus, he's laughing. Am I the joke?  
"It's okay," - he said once he finished, - "My parents call me the mess sometimes."  
"But your birthday?"  
"Yeah, about that. Freddi and I already planned a sleepover as my birthday party, so don't you worry. Did you think I would miss my birthday party, even for such a cutie?" - blast you, Luther. My cheeks are burning right now. - "Oh no. Never."  
"Well, uh," - now that I ran out of questions, - "let's go?"  
"Sure. About time."

And that's how, good people, I managed to get Luther as my guest on his 18th birthday. When we arrived, I discovered that my parents aren't home.  
"Great," - Luther said. - "Might as well start partying before my sleepover. Got any snacks?"  
All I had was a chocolate bar and some popcorn, but it was still something. I took care of the popcorn and brought all of it to the living room. Luther was already there, watching TV. I didn't pay much attention to it, because to me Luther was much more interesting; yet I noticed that he's just browsing channels.  
"Boring," - he moaned. - "Nothing good.  
Oh, you brought snacks? Cool. Thanks. Is this popcorn flavored?"  
"Um, no," - I said, while simply staring at Luther -- I've never seen him this close. - "It's just salty."  
"Good enough." - Luther shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. - "Say, what do you do for fun?"  
"Well, mostly I play videogames and sing. Mostly. Sometimes I read."  
Luther shook his head.  
"I don't like reading in a company. What do you play?"  
"Uh... Barbie games. And Sims."  
"Barbie games?" - he laughs. - "I'm not into that. It's silly! No offense."  
I never expected Luther to understand what's so interesting about designing outfits and baking cakes, so none was taken.  
"I guess we sing then," - he shrugged.

We browsed a few karaoke websites for a while, and the deeper we were going, the more I felt the hate of my neighbors upon us. I was one of the very few, if not the only one, person who actually enjoyed Luther's singing.  
Between songs Luther kept eating chocolate; at the last song I saw him drawing closer to me, holding a piece of chocolate in his teeth and wiggling eyebrows.  
I raised my hand to take the chocolate, but Luther moved away almost instantly and decisively wiggled eyebrows one more time. Is he really..? I cannot say I don't want it, but... we barely know each other...  
I sighed and reached for it, this time with my mouth. Once I touched it with my lips, Luther pushed me down and kissed me, pushing the chocolate into my mouth.  
We were actually making out with that fucking piece of chocolate in our mouths. It all got mixed up -- the sweetness of that kiss, the heat of Luther's body, trying to breathe. It was not wonderful. It was indescribable.  
Alas, Luther has let me go. I sat on the couch, panting.  
"Did you know that chocolate is my favorite flavor?" - he winked.

We decided to take a break from the songs and now Luther was just wandering around in my room, looking at my stuff. I was keeping an eye on him since I knew he was a bit of a kleptomaniac.  
"What is this?" - he asked, pointing at what actually was my vibrator on charge. It was under a white cover, so it didn't look suspicious at all.  
"Uh, well, this is my, uh... heel massager."  
"Sure."  
Luther puts away the cover. Fuck.  
"Oh yeah, I've heard about these! They're so relaxing."  
He turns it on, walks up to me and squeezes me tightly, as if he really wanted to have this talk about vibrators. Suddenly, he presses it onto my nipple.  
"Who do you think of when you use it, hm?"  
No. I can't...  
"Y-you..."  
"I can't hear youuu!"  
He's gotta be kidding me. Does he want me to yell about my feelings at the top of my lungs? The funny part is, I want it too!  
"I said, who do you think of?"  
That's it.  
"You, Luther! I get off to your image, picturing you on top! I imagine that you fuck me every time I use this thing! Ohh my..."  
Now the neighbors really hate us. Luther loosened his grip.  
"Wow. You coulda just said it."  
I tried!!  
"How about you get what you desire?"  
Luther took off his shirt and shorts. No-- I mean, yes-- I mean, why?  
He got rid of his underwear and crawled towards me completely naked, taking a top position.  
"Now tell me," - he whispered. - "Are you okay with this or is this rape?"  
"I'm... I'm fine. I mean, it's what I always wanted... I'm just... confused."  
"Well then."  
Luther took the vibrator.  
"This is for couples, if I'm not mistaken?" - no, you're not. - "It goes like this..."  
He inserted it into me. One part of it was resting at the clit.  
"And this..."  
Luther thrusted forward so that his already half-aroused cock actually ended up between my legs. His eyes were sparkling.  
"Boy, am I gonna have fun today!"  
I was agreeing with every word. While I could have foreseen us in an empty classroom, I would never have imagined Luther teasing me outside of my wet fantasies. Moreover, today. And I LOVED it.  
I clenched my teeth as Luther started to rub against me, holding my hips tight. Feeling him like that was extremely hot. What if he fucks me for real?  
"You know what? I don't like our positions. We should do something."  
Fuck, he's free to do whatever he wants. I want him too badly.  
"Can you stand on your hands and knees?"  
Luther will fuck me from behind? Oh yes. Oh fuck yes. Yes, yes, yes.  
I stand up on my fours and lend myself to Luther's will, saying:  
"Come on. Do it."  
"Do what?" - Luther tilted his head like a young bird looking at food. - "You gotta be more specific."  
"Just get it inside, please, I want you!"  
"Even more specific?.."  
He's either trying to destroy me or my neighbors. And holy mother of fuck he is forgiven either way because you just can't be that hot.  
"I want you bad, Luther. Fuck me, I beg you, fuck me as much as you please, I've been dreaming of being yours for years. You're so hot and irresistible, I need you so much!"  
"I... Wow. You're so passionate." - Luther sounded a bit sarcastic.  
He penetrated me gently, but surely. Oh, Luther, finally, dear God. This vibrator was driving me insane without you.  
"F... fuck. It's so hot inside..."  
His moves were slow and steady at first, eventually becoming faster, harder and sloppier. Luther has reached an insane rate in a few minutes; he pulled my hair and growled:  
"Do you like it? I know you like it."  
"I love it, Luther! I've always wanted to be fucked by you just like tha-at! I craved you inside more than anything! I absolutely adore what you do to me!"  
The combination of a vibrator and Luther's cock was literally making me lightheaded. I felt like I was on the edge of an orgasm.  
"God damn it, Luther, fuck me harder! I am begging you!"  
Luther sped up, and soon, very soon I was cumming so immodestly that he actually had to cover my mouth with his hand. A few more thrusts and he came himself, spurting inside.  
"Fuck... Fucking Jesus may have mercy on us all," - I said, breathing heavily. - "That was wondrous, Luther, I love you..."  
"Shut up with your nonsense." - Luther lied next to me. - "Wanna know a secret?"  
"W... What is it?"  
"I was a virgin."  
Luther, my Luther never had anyone before. I'm his first. This is the best thing that could ever happen!  
"M... Me too."  
"We both had our first time," - Luther smiled his best smile. - "Isn't that cute?"  
He kissed me. If a kiss can be playful and lecherous at the same time -- he's done it.  
The phone rang.  
"Oh. It's mine."  
Luther reached for his shorts, pulled out the phone and picked up.  
"Yeah, hello. Can't come? Okay. Pity, of course. What do you mean I sound dry about this? I'm just tired." - He winked at me. - "Why? Well, school..." - Luther yawned, - "can be so exhausting. I'm gonna take a nap. Okay, bye."  
He hanged up.  
"Nadine won't come to my party," - he said. - "That means there's a spot available. You're invited."  
That Nadine! I know how she feels about Luther. She did write a love letter last year after all. It was too sappy for him, however. I'm so glad he chose me!  
"Spending even more time with you? Always."  
Luther laughed.  
"Don't get too hyped. There'll be Freddi, and my parents, and my cousin, and two more people from our class. We're not going to be alone."  
"Luther, you're beautiful, funny and just truly awesome. I wanna be with you no matter what."  
"I know, girl, I know." - Luther smirked. - "You're cute, too."

Luther got dressed and left home to do homework. I was left alone to think about what just happened.  
I had sex with the boy of my dreams. Luther fucked me doggy-style.  
Firstly, my wet fantasy just came true. And secondly, I may want to snitch some birth control from my mom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, then kudos to you.  
> Or if I am overreacting and this is actually good (phah of course not) I'll write about the sleepover.


End file.
